Determining a response of a crowd of people occurs in many different scenarios. In some examples, responses from people in the crowd are counted. In another example, the respondents indicate their preference visually, such as by a raise of hand or other gesture. In one example, respondents that prefer one or another outcome are requested to shout for that outcome and a judge determines the sentiment of the crowd based on the loudest response.
In other examples, a respondent shouts a response, but it may not be heard, or a judge for the sentiment of the crowd may not be able to identify the person that provided the response. Furthermore, although a system may be trained to hear certain voices, identifying vocal responses and determining a general response for the crowd is more challenging.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.